


Back to you (Oneshot)

by Starshaker



Series: Supernatural oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years since Dean has last seen Cas. He believes he's been forgotten.<br/>(First published to fanfiction.net (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8495905/1/Back-to-you-Oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to you (Oneshot)

Dean was acting on impulse; since he'd been on his own he'd done everything on impulse. From the bathroom he was stood in, his knife lay on the basin shelf. He took it into his left hand since his right was still heavily bandaged. He could hear someone moving slowly about the main room. Dean knew the motel room as well as every other he'd ever stayed in: dim light, one exit, and now a threat to deal with and remove before he moved on.

From behind the door he could hear the creak of the bed closest to the door. H e still always booked a room with two beds: habit after Sammy had disappeared. Dean kept dreaming that he would walk back in. He wasn't dead, Dean knew that much. The threat in the room sill hadn't mod after the bed creaked and Dean crouched slightly so he wouldn't be here the aim of any human weapons would target. Dean slid from behind the door to face the intruder, knife poised to attack. "Who the hell are you?"

The man on the bed, complete with pale trench coat looked oh so familiar to Dean, but in the past four years he'd never suspected that he'd see that face anywhere near him again. The man stood from where he'd positioned himself on the bed.

"I have to admit, I had hoped you'd remember me at least,"

"You left me. Where the hell were you when I needed you?"

"You didn't need me, you wanted me. I was under stricter…regulations. I'm sorry"

"And why exactly have you come back now,"

"I need your help,"

"Sorry, I'm not some free for rent bounty hunter. I work on my own terms, certainly not yours,"

"Dean please," The angel reached out to Dean's arm holding him from walking away. Dean's impulsive mind responded to it defensively. He twisted and pinned the threat to the wall, arm across his throat before his words caught in his throat,

"Give me one good reason why I should care about what you need. You abandoned me Cas!" Dean took a deep breath to calm himself, "I. Needed. You. The eyes Dean looked into met his with such intensity he had to look away and in turn released Castiel.

Dean collapsed on to the bed, head in his hands. Castiel stood in front of him. So close and yet neither would reach out.

"I need your help Dean because I'm stuck here. I'm practically mortal; with a few enhancements." He touched the bandaged arm and Dean could feel the flesh healing beneath it. "And since I'm here, I'd like to be with you." Dean looked up in surprise at the ex-angel's face, not truly allowing himself to believe what he was hearing. Cas had the look of confusion on his face Dean always secretly found quite endearing. The first time he really trusted Cas was when he'd had that look on his face: Still flawed, a little bit more human; and now he was as good as human.

"You're staying?"

"Yes."

"Are you looking for a way to get back up there?"

"No. As long as you are safe, there's no need,"

"Finally decided on the personal bodyguard routine then?"

"It would seem,"

"Cas?" Castiel remain silent; just watching Dean, trying to figure out what was coming next, "I'm really glad you came back to me," Dean stood and wrapped his arms around Cas' shoulders and pulled him in tightly. "I really missed you,"

It took a moment before Cas returned the embrace.

"I'm here to stay. Right by your side,"

"I'd like that,"


End file.
